


not yet

by tomkitty



Series: let me have this [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, and then is soft and caring, despite the fact that he still has plans to put into motion, ed basically watches oswald sleep, then oswald wakes up the next day, which goes only as well as you would think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkitty/pseuds/tomkitty
Summary: Ed sneaks into the mansion and finds Oswald asleep on the couch.





	1. Edward

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to write this after reading [this post.](http://fairyroses.tumblr.com/post/156114475468) I used it as a baseline and incorporated my own head canons into it so it's not exactly the same but it's similar enough to warrant credit.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own.

Everything was falling into place. After Tarquin’s murder, the little stunt with Oswald’s comment on live tv, and the fact that Oswald was still freaked out over his father’s “ghost” well, everything was going perfectly. But this was only the beginning. Ed still had big things planned for Oswald and that was only part one of the process. Now it was time to begin the next phase. 

Ed made his way through the mansion, fully intending on setting the next step of his revenge into motion, when he finds Oswald’s sleeping form on the couch. He didn’t even bother changing his clothes from the day; his shoes next to the couch and his jacket and tie laying in a pile next to it. Ed has half a mind to pick it up and fold it nicely, or at least hang it on a chair or something. Oswald always was a bit careless with his clothing, but he refrains because that is not what he is here for. He’s here for his revenge, and yet, Ed can’t tear his eyes away from Oswald who was curled up with his head resting on the arm of the couch. 

He frowns as he walks closer to Oswald. That can’t possibly be comfortable and the position looks so bad for Oswald’s leg. He’s going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up in the morning. Why was Oswald still sleeping down here? He couldn’t possibly be waiting for him to come home. Could he? After all this time? Ed presses his lips together and he feels his heart clench at the thought of Oswald sleeping on the couch night after night, hoping for Edward to come home. But he can’t. Not yet. He hasn’t completed his revenge and he has to do that first. He can’t get soft now. Not when Oswald still needs to be taught a lesson.

He is about to turn and leave when his eyes flick to the throw blanket laying on top of the couch then back at Oswald who looks so cold and uncomfortable. Oswald always did tend to get cold easily... Without thinking he reaches for it, draping it over Oswald with care and moves to tenderly brush Oswald’s hair, which is currently a messy fluff since the usual product he puts in it has long since lost it’s effect, off his forehead when Oswald shuffles slightly in his sleep, drawing the blanket tightly around himself. Ed freezes, his hand just inches from Oswald’s face, and his eyes go wide at the prospect of getting caught. He can’t get caught. Not now. If Oswald were to awaken and discover Ed everything would be ruined. His whole plan could fall apart and he’d have to start from scratch. Ed needed to get out of there and fast, his next phase would have to wait, so he books it out of the mansion and makes plans to come back another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry it's awful and like, the shortest thing ever. I haven't written in a while so I'm really rusty.


	2. Oswald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald wakes up the morning after Ed had been in the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 3:30am, I am tired, and I'm so so sorry if this is completely awful.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own.

Upon awakening the next morning Oswald groans at the pain he feels in his body. He knows how bad it is for him to be sleeping on the couch every night but he can’t sleep in his bed. He just can’t. What if Ed comes home? Oswald needs to be there waiting for him. He moves to sit up, bracing himself for the inevitable pain that will shoot through his leg, when he notices the blanket laying on top of him. That... wasn’t there the night before. He certainly would have remembered grabbing the blanket before falling asleep… What if… Oswald gets up quickly then, wincing at the pain in his leg but being too distracted to care as he stumbles forward, clutching the blanket in his fists. 

“Ed?” he calls out, looking wildly around the room only to find that he’s alone. Maybe he’s in his room? Oswald makes his way through the mansion as fast as he can manage until he’s standing in front of Ed’s room. 

He knocks on the door and tentatively calls out, “Ed? Are you there?” When no reply comes he opens the door and walks inside only to find it empty. Oswald’s face crumples then and he collapses on top of the bed. He was so sure. Who else would have taken the time to cover him with the blanket? But if it was Ed, surely he would have woken Oswald up at his arrival? Or maybe he wouldn’t. Ed wouldn’t have disturbed him if he was sleeping. But then again, Ed probably would have woken him up just to chastise him for sleeping on the couch, knowing what it would do to his leg and for leaving his clothes on the floor to wrinkled; Ed always took care of Oswald in small ways like that, checking to make sure his leg was okay and helping him get dressed in the mornings. It’s one of the many things that Oswald misses since Ed left. But surely he’ll come back… 

Oswald gets up then and shrugs the blanket over his shoulders. He keeps it there as he eats breakfast and as he gets ready to face the new day; only taking it off when absolutely necessary but still keeping it close by. It is only when he absolutely must leave that Oswald finally removes the blanket, gently folds it back up, and lays it back on the couch. He takes a moment to look at it, to think about Ed. His one true love.

He’ll be back… Oswald is sure he’ll be back. The blanket has to mean something. It has to mean that Ed will come back. It’s the tiniest bit of hope but Oswald clings to it like a lifeline. He has already lost every other person he cares about in this world. He can’t lose his best friend too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I tried my best. I hope it was okay!


End file.
